Like I Always Say
by Sux2budude
Summary: Christmas Fic: Ryder tries to impress Marley with quotes, but he never actually says it correctly. But when he invites her to Christmas vacation with him and his family, they find that this Christmas, might be the best Christmas they've had. Just like he said. Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Like I Always Say

Pairing: Ryder/Marley

Summary: Just a cute fluffy plot that has been invading my mind for the past week. Ryder tries to impress Marley with quotes, but he never actually says it correctly. But when he invites her to Christmas vacation with him and his family, they find that this Christmas, might be the best Christmas they've had. Just like he said. Two-Shot!

Author's Note: So, I've never written a Ryley fanfic before, but I hope this won't be so bad. Anyway, this is a cute little Christmas plot that was invading my poor mind as I was watching a rerun of glee last week. Please Review and let me know if you'd like for me to write more Ryley fanfics. Requests, reviews, and criticisms are welcome.

-Sux2budude

* * *

-This is set _after _Marley and Jake's breakup in case you're wondering.

* * *

…

-(IN GLEE CLUB)

* * *

...

Marley smiles softly as Ryder walks over to her after singing a song of how he'd always be there for her. (I Will Be There For You by Gary Valenciano.) "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want, but… that was for you, Marley… and like I always say, 'The heart wants what it can't see'."

Marley suppresses a laugh, though her eyebrows furrow at him, because… _when did he ever say that? And that doesn't even make sense. And what does it have to do with anything? _"Don't you mean, the heart wants what it wants?" she asks with a smile.

Ryder blinks at her like he has no idea where she came up with that. With a shrug, he smiles at her, "Whatever you want."

Marley decides not to think too much of it, not wanting to offend him. She still feels bad about the way she practically blew him off after he posted that instagram picture of them on their date two weeks ago, yet he's still here, being her friend, and being there for her when she needs him.

Mr. Schue gets up, grinning at Ryder. "That was really good, Ryder; Great job." Their assignment this week was to sing whatever they want to express. And Schuester can see how much Ryder adores Marley. From the beginning, the kid has been trying to make Marley happy, even going as far as helping Jake win her affections during Valentine's Day. And even now, with Marley and Jake broken up, Ryder is still trying to make her happy. Schuester honestly has never seen anyone as sensitive and caring as Ryder… except for Finn. Schuester grins at the two, seeing a younger, less dramatic version of Finchel in them. "Alright, who wants to go next?"

* * *

...

-(IN ENGLISH CLASS)

* * *

...

"Marley!" Ryder whispers over to her from two desks over.

Marley quickly turns her attention to him, not wanting him to continue calling her name throughout class and getting the both of them in trouble. They were, after all, in the middle of a test. "What?" she whispers back to Ryder, hoping and praying that Mr. Laritate won't notice that two of his students are talking, or rather, whispering in the middle of a test.

"It's spaghetti day today."

Marley's eyebrows furrow in confusion. _What in the world does that have to do with anything? And he couldn't wait until AFTER the test to tell me this? _"So?" she whispers back questioningly.

He grins widely, giving her a thumbs-up. "Like I always say, 'us against the village'."

Though she's incredulous as to what that that has to do with anything, she can't help but smile at how he's saying the quote wrong. _ And again, when did he ever say that? _"It's 'Us against the world', and what does that quote have to do with spaghetti day, or even with the test?"

He shrugs, "It can be whatever you want it to be."

Marley was sure that Ryder is hopped up on those 11 hour energy drinks that he's always on. "We have a test!" she exclaims as quietly as she can. Her eyes flicker to Mr. Laritate in fear of being heard, but thankfully, the teacher was deeply engrossed in a copy of _Matched _by Ally Condie. She looks back at Ryder, seeing him give her an apologetic look, mouthing a 'sorry'.

She sighs lightly, nodding to him that it's okay, and goes back to finishing her test.

She's quite thankful that she finishes her test just in time for the bell to ring, and she gladly hops out of her desk, trudging over to Mr. Laritate's desk and dropping her test in front of the teacher. "Be sure to study for your pop quiz next week." The teacher's bored tone floats through the room. "See you all on Monday."

Marley looks back, looking for Ryder to ask him what all that whispering-during-the-test thing was about, but he's nowhere in sight. _Wasn't he taking the test? _She thinks back, trying to remember if she even saw him taking the test, but she can't really tell. She wants to ask Mr. Laritate if Ryder took his test, but decides against it when she sees that the man won't be looking away from his book anytime soon. With that, she hurries out of the classroom, in search of Ryder.

-MR-

* * *

…

-(IN THE CAFETERIA)

* * *

…

"Do you know the muffin man- the muffin man- the muffin man- Do you know the muffin man?- he lives with Mary Jane." Ryder sings loudly.

Marley turns her head to stare at him as he plops down across from her. "Did you fall and hit your head somewhere?"

Ryder laughs, "No. why?"

"Because you've been acting really… strange, today."

"What do you mean?" Ryder asks curiously.

Marley gives him a pointed look. "Well, you keep saying 'Like I always say', and then you quote something incorrectly… and I've never recalled you ever saying _any_ of those things before." She puts a hand to his forehead, checking if maybe Ryder was coming down with a fever. "Maybe you should wear extra padding in your football helmet. All that rough tackling is clearly damaging your brain cells."

Ryder laughs, playfully swatting her hands away. "I'm just super excited."

"About what?" Marley asks warily.

Ryder gives her a look as if to ask 'are-you-serious?'. "Marley, it's December!"

"Aaaaand?"

Ryder almost couldn't believe it. "It's just a few more days till Christmas break! It's that time of year when there's singing, and celebrating, and eating Christmas cookies, and decorating Christmas trees and watching Christmas lights twinkling in the night, and making gingerbread houses, and—and presents!"

Marley watches fondly as Ryder goes on and on about the magic of Christmas. He's almost bouncing in his seat like an excited little boy on… well, on Christmas morning.

"Marley?"

Marley snaps out of her staring, sitting up straighter. "Sorry," she laughs sheepishly.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Ryder asks curiously as he stuffs an entire meatball in his mouth, chewing quickly. "Your mom is awesome by the way, she—,"

"Sneaks you extra meatballs on spaghetti day." Marley finishes, laughing.

Ryder nods. "Mhmm… so, any special plans for Christmas break?"

Marley looks away. She and her mom decided that they weren't going to be doing much celebrating this year. Last year, coach Sylvester (though extremely rude in her methods of getting into their house), had been the secret Santa who made their Christmas great. But this year, Marley's Aunt Sandra is having a wedding in Texas coming up in two weeks, and invited her and her mom to visit them for Christmas break. Marley doesn't want to go, but she can't exactly stay home by herself.

Ryder notices the look on Marley's face, and his smile practically slides off his face. "Marley, what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

Marley looks at him, offering a tiny smile and a small shake of her head. "Nothing… It's just, every year my mom and I celebrate Christmas by ourselves, and it's always _special_ to me. But my mom's younger sister, Sandra, invited us to come down to Texas for her wedding in two weeks, and… well, I don't know if I wanna go. I have _never _met my cousins, and from what I've seen posted on their Facebook pages, I don't know if I even _want _to meet them."

Ryder sighs softly, giving her a comforting look. He knows Marley isn't the richest girl in school, but he's always looked beyond that. He doesn't care if she was a 300 pound homeless girl, living in a box. He'd still be her friend, he'd still care for her, and he'd still… love her. But she's _none_ of those things. She's the extremely beautiful, breathtakingly gorgeous angel who stole his heart from the moment they met, and she'll _always_ be that girl to him. He tries to think of a way to make her smile, and nothing comes to mind until it _does_.

Suddenly, his face lights up like a Christmas tree, and a huge smile widens on his face. "Come with _me_."

Marley looks confusedly at him. "I haven't even started eating my lunch yet."

Ryder shakes his head. "No… I mean, come with me for Christmas break. My family is going on a little Christmas vacation, not far from here."

Marley's eyes widen at that. "What? Are you crazy?"

"Kind of." He shrugs, making Marley giggle.

"Ryder, I would love to join you for Christmas vacation, but I can't just waltz into your family vacation. First of all, it's rude. Second, I don't want to be a bother to your family, and last, my mom probably won't even agree to that."

Ryder pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay, one; it's_ not_ rude. I'm _inviting_ you. Two, it's_ impossible_ for you to be a bother to my family. I mean, yeah. My dad is kind of strict, and he'll probably watch me like a hawk, but my mom is really awesome, and she'll _love _you. And my little brothers will _certainly_ fall in love with you. And last, I'll talk to your mom about letting you come with me, and I'll bet my favorite shirt, that she'll agree to it."

Marley lets out a small laugh. "Yeah well, your favorite shirt is going to be mine then."

Ryder smirks, raising an eyebrow at her. "Is that a challenge?"

Marley lifts her own eyebrow, thinking about it for a moment, "Yes. Yes, it is. And I'll bet you'll lose."

Ryder laughs, getting up out of his seat. "Fine."

"Fine." Marley shrugs. "I'll make you a deal. If you _can't _convince my mom to let me join you and your family on Christmas vacation, you get to give up your favorite shirt." She grins, taking a long sip of her bottle of water.

Ryder laughs, nodding. "Fine. But if I win, you owe me a kiss."

Marley almost chokes on her water, coughing a little as she looks up at Ryder questioningly. "What?"

He shrugs, smiling softly at her. "You know I like you, Marley… and if your mom agrees, I can promise you that this will be the_ best_ Christmas you'll ever have. Like I always say, 'you can always live once'." With that, he makes a beeline in the direction of Marley's mom.

Marley's eyebrows furrow again. "Isn't it, 'you only live once'?" she says to no one in particular. _And yet again, when did he ever say that? _ She shrugs, smiling widely to herself at Ryder's insane ability to make her smile without even trying.

-RM-

* * *

…

"Hi, Mrs. Rose!" Ryder calls out loudly.

Millie Rose turns, a bit startled, "Oh, Ryder! Back for more meatballs?"

Ryder laughs, "No, I'm stuffed." He says patting his stomach appreciatively. "Thanks for the extra ones earlier today."

"You're always welcome, dear." Millie smiles. She had always liked Ryder. He was kind, polite, and a good boy, and she secretly wishes Marley could forget about that Jake and give Ryder a chance. She knows Jake made a mistake, but… he _still_ hurt Marley in the worst way, even though he promised he wouldn't. But she can easily tell that Ryder wouldn't do something like that. Marley had told her about Ryder falling for someone he was dating online, and he hadn't even met that girl. Although it turned out to be a boy, Ryder had managed to fall for someone without having to be in physical contact with them. Now if you ask her, that's exactly the kind of boy, she wants for her Marley. Someone who would respect her and her decisions, loves her for who she is, and doesn't care to be in physical contact with her, as long as he can be emotionally close. Someone who _isn't_ like Jake and his wandering eye. "So what can I do for you, Ryder?" she asks curiously. Clearly, he was there for a reason.

Ryder is silent for a long moment, not knowing exactly how to ask Millie Rose what he wanted to ask. "Uhhh—I—I uhhh—I—,"

"What is it?" Millie asks soothingly.

Ryder takes a deep breath, before finally letting out his question. "I wanted to ask you if… If Marley could join me and my family on Christmas break? And I know that you don't want Marley to go off on her own with me and a bunch of strangers you don't know, but I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to her. I'll protect her with my life, and I promise I won't do anything stupid to sabotage our friendship, because I would _never_ hurt her or force her into doing anything she doesn't want."

Millie Rose is silent for a long moment, and Ryder shifts uncomfortably from left to right, almost sweating from the agonizing anticipation.

Millie looks at him questioningly, "Did you talk to Marley about this?"

Ryder nods quickly. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"And what did she say?"

Ryder scratches the back of his head, "She told me to ask _you_ first."

Millie Rose watches Ryder curiously. Most boys would give up at the mention of asking a parent for the consent of such things. But she can see the eager willingness in Ryder when it comes to Marley. He definitely cares about Marley, and maybe… just maybe, he loves her.

-MR-

* * *

…

(IN THE CAFETERIA)- AGAIN (same day).

* * *

…

Marley watches as Ryder starts making his way back to her, just as she was finished eating her lunch. _She was waaay over the eating disorder. _

She notices how Ryder's shoulders are slumped down as he plops down in front of her, and she doesn't think her mom gave Ryder the answer he was looking for… And oddly enough, a part of her actually felt disappointed that she wasn't going to be spending Christmas vacation with Ryder. She was actually getting excited about the prospect of spending Christmas with him. She is, after all, attracted to him, and added to the fact that he's always kind, polite, respectful, and caring, it's just another major addition to the list of things that she can't deny loving about him.

"What did she say?" Marley asks, though she thinks she knows what Ryder's answer is going to be. A sad, disappointed 'no'. She tries to cheer him up a bit, "So are you getting a kiss, or am I getting a new shirt?"

Ryder looks at her, letting a small chuckle out. "She said…" he trails off, sighing heavily. "She said yes!"

Marley jumps a little in shock. "Wait, what?!"

Ryder laughs heartily, "Got you, didn't I?"

She laughs too, not able to get mad at him for subtly tricking her into thinking her mom said no. "She said yes?"

Ryder nods excitedly, "Yup."

Marley actually thought it makes more sense for her mom to say no because she's usually overprotective about Marley being with a bunch of people she barely knows… But then again, her mom trusts Ryder. "Really?"

"Yes. So, pack your bags, Marley Rose. You're coming with me on Christmas vacation."

Marley laughs loudly. She's excited to see what Christmas is like with the Lynn family. "So this means no shirt for me." Marley pouts playfully, making Ryder laugh too.

He quirks an eyebrow at her, "That means you owe me a kiss." he pauses, looking at her as her laugh dies down a bit. "But no pressure." He adds quickly. You can bestow thine kiss upon this lowly servant, when thou art ready."

Marley grins at him, loving the fact that he's _still_ trying to _not_ make her feel uncomfortable, even though she's not the least bit uncomfortable anymore. She'd gladly kiss him right _now_, but… she can wait. After all, they have a whole Christmas break ahead of them. There's plenty of time to give him that kiss. "So where are we going for Christmas vacation?" she asks curiously.

Ryder grins excitedly as he leans forward on his elbows and smiles that goofy smile that makes her laugh. "Ever heard of _The McDonald Farm?"_

Marley's eyebrows pull together as she shakes her head. Ryder nods, "Yeah, me too. We're_ not_ going there."

Marley laughs hysterically as she playfully smacks his shoulder. "You are such a tease."

"Tease? Marley, I think we can both agree, that out of the two of us, _you _are the tease." This makes Marley laugh even harder, because she has no idea what he's even talking about.

"Seriously. Where are we going?"

"That," Ryder says getting up as the bell for the next class rings. "Is a surprise, Miss Rose. You'll just have to wait and see."

Marley playfully pouts, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes.

Ryder shakes his head, laughing. "Do _not_ give me that look." He says with slight hint of panic in his voice as he averts his gaze and stares at the wall instead, not wanting to cave already and spoil the surprise. "Like I always say, 'You attract like bees to flowers'." He grins at her and practically sprints away before he can crack under pressure from her puppy-dog eyes.

Marley huffs, but she can't help but smile. "It's 'bee's to pollen', and when did he ever say that?" she wonders to herself. She decides that it's no use trying to figure out Ryder. He's like a puzzle that both entertains and intrigues her… Kind of like bees to flowers! She groans loudly, _great. Now I'm starting to think like him. _Still, she can't help but be okay with that.

-MR-

* * *

…

Author's Note: Okay, that was pretty darn long. The next chapter will be cute and fluffy and will have all that romantic stuff that we all want to read about the Ryley pairing. Anyways, REVIEW and let me know if you'd like for me to write more Ryley fanfics. I particularly like this pairing. They're so cute.

-Sux2budude


	2. Chapter 2- Part 1

Title: Like I Always Say

Pairing: Ryder/Marley

Author's Note: Hello! Well, I've decided to move the setting straight to the beginning of Christmas break. I hope you all like this story. This is NOT the final chapter, because I didn't want to leave out anything, and the original chapter two was getting too long, so I chopped it in half and am currently finishing up the final part of chapter two. But the story is still two chapters, though chapter two is going to be divided into two parts, which mean that there will be three parts. This is the second part, and the final part will be out in just a few hours. So REVIEW! I'd like to know what you all think of it, so then it could give me some insight on whether or not I should write more Ryley stories, or just stop with this one. Anyway, ENJOY!

-Sux2budude

* * *

Part One of Chapter Two:

* * *

…

Marley zips up the suitcase that she'll be taking with her on her Christmas trip with Ryder and his family, smiling to herself and sighing in relief that she's finally done packing as she glances over at her mom. "You're _sure_ that you don't want me to come with you?" she asks warily.

Millie Rose snorts as she glances over at her daughter, "If I made you come with me, you'd be crying by the time we land in Texas."

Marley was _not _expecting that particular answer. "And why is that?"

Millie Rose gives her daughter a pointed look, "Marley, I've never seen you _this _excited for a Christmas trip. And though I'm going to miss you while we're apart from each other, I know someone who will probably miss you more if you don't go with _him_."

Marley smiles softly at her mom, "You mean Ryder." It's more of a statement than a question. Marley always knew that her mom had a soft spot for Ryder, hence the sneaking of extra meatballs to him on spaghetti day at school.

"Is there anyone else who looks at you like you hung the moon?" Millie teases, making Marley blush.

"You still didn't tell me why_ I'd _be crying if I went with you to Texas." Marley points out, trying to change the subject.

"Do you _want_ to go to Texas?"

Marley gives her mom a sheepish look. "Am I a bad person for not wanting to meet Aunt Sandra's daughters?"

Millie laughs at that, "Of course not, honey… your cousin's make that Kitty girl look like the Pope. As a matter of fact, I'd rather you_ not _be in the same crowd as them. I've met them when they were a bit younger, and they were, to put it nicely, pretty rowdy and rude… I can't imagine what they're like, now that they're older."

Marley laughs at that. "Then no, I don't really want to go."

Millie nods, "Exactly. Add that to the fact that you're practically glowing with excitement about spending Christmas with Ryder, I'd say you'd at least tear up a bit if you end up on the plane with me to Texas, instead of with him to..." Millie's trails off, her eyebrows furrowing at Marley.

Marley thinks about it, and she finds that her mother is right. If her plans do change, she'll probably cry herself to sleep on the flight down to Texas, not that she'd ever admit that. "I guess that makes sen—,"

"Where _are_ you headed for Christmas?" Millie asks curiously.

"Oh… Ryder actually refuses to tell me."

"And why is that?"

Marley shrugs, "He said he wants it to be a surprise."

Millie laughs at that, "He's certainly trying." Before Marley could ask what she means, Millie claps her hands together, "Well, we better get down to the mall and buy something for Ryder."

Marley smiles, nodding as she too gets up to follow her mom out of the house. Although Ryder had asked her not to buy him anything, Marley still wanted to at least give him…_ something_. It's the least she could do to thank him for inviting her on his family's Christmas trip. She already browsed through his Facebook profile, hoping to find something that'll give her an idea of what he'd like, but… nothing. She did, however, get a message from him, asking if she'd be mad if he borrowed a picture of hers from her Facebook page. She was a bit wary, and even a little confused as to why he'd want to borrow one of her pictures, but she promised him that she wouldn't be mad if he did.

So, she decided to buy Ryder something that she _hopes_ he'll like. It's not expensive, but when she had seen it, she had immediately thought of_ him_.

-RM-

* * *

…

-(AT RYDER'S HOUSE)

* * *

…

Marley stares up at Ryder's house, not believing that he actually _lived_ here. _The place is huge!_ She looks back down at the paper in her hands, (which held the address that Ryder had given her) and found that she was_ indeed_, at the correct address.

"Ryder lives here?" Her mom asks as she gets out of their small car and popped the trunk, the whole time not taking her eyes off of the ginormous house looming overhead. "I didn't know he was so… rich."

Marley nods slowly, "I didn't know that either." Her eyebrows furrow a bit confusedly, because she doesn't even know why Ryder hangs out with her; a poor, lonely, self-conscious girl who clearly didn't deserve to be in his presence. And it's not like she expected him to be living in a shack or anything like that, but… she didn't expect him to live in what practically looked like a mansion! He's always showed up at school in clothe that any average teen would wear, and she's never seen him flaunt his families wealth or anything. He could_ easily_ fit in with the most popular kids in school, but instead, he hangs out with nerds and dorky glee club members like her, risking getting a slushie-facial every other day, just to be with _them_. It just goes to show how good of a person Ryder is.

His house was _huge_, and Marley began to worry that Ryder's parents might not approve of their eldest son, hanging out with someone like her… _Someone poor_.

Her worries practically vanish into thin air, the moment she saw the front door open, and Ryder stepped out, waving at her and her mom, with an excited grin on his face. _His parents must be great people to have raised a son like Ryder. _She smiles, waving back just as excitedly, and she giggles softly when she sees him running to help her carry her bags into his house, tripping over his own feet and falling face first into the snow. He quickly springs back onto his feet, looking around with a goofy expression on his face as he continues down to her.

_Ryder had called her on Sunday evening, informing her that they would be heading out on the trip in a week's time around nighttime , and though it seemed weird to Marley that they weren't gonna be leaving earlier in the morning, she agreed to be at his house by 4 in the afternoon. She was actually glad because then she got to spend the earlier half of the day with her mom. They had chosen to have an early mini-Christmas of their own before Marley leaves, so they stayed home the whole day, exchanging their small gifts, watching 'A Charlie Brown Christmas', drinking hot chocolate, and eating freshly baked sugar cookies._

"Nice moves." Marley teases Ryder when he makes it to her, and she reaches up to brush some of the snow out of his hair.

Ryder only laughs, nudging her playfully.

"You okay?" Marley asks, looking him up and down.

He quirks an eyebrow at her, "I'm sure I'll live." He grins, turning to Millie and smiling politely. "Hey, Mrs. Rose!"

Millie snorts, "Ryder, just call me Millie. All that Mrs. Rose junk makes me feel older than I am."

"Well Millie, you don't look a _day_ over twenty five." Ryder grins.

Millie laughs, a small blush rising up her cheeks. "Aww, you're a sweetheart." She says, ruffling his hair.

Marley raises an amused eyebrow as her mom heads back to the front of the car for Marley's backpack. She turns, chuckling to herself as Ryder giggles. "When you're done trying to win my mom's affections, can you help me with my suitcase, Mr. Lynn?" she jokes.

Ryder turns to her, laughing heartily. "I love your mom!"

"Mhmm." Marley nods with a grin as Ryder grabs her suitcase with one arm, and throwing it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. She swears she couldn't even lift the whole thing with _both_ arms.

"Yeah." Ryder nods, leaning in with a huge grin. "And she thinks I'm a sweetheart." He whispers like it's a big secret, batting his eyelashes teasingly.

Marley snorts, smacking his arm playfully. She quickly pulls her hand away when she feels his bicep practically bulging right out of his thick wool sweater. Ryder smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Like I always say, 'You_ like_ what you feel'." He winks at her, smirk still intact as he trudges back up to his house with her suitcase still sitting on his shoulder.

Marley's eyebrows shoot up, almost disappearing under her slouchy beanie. She smiles, watching him as he keeps walking._ It's 'You like what you see'._ She thinks, whispering softly to herself, "Though I've never heard you say that, and you said it wrong, yes… I _really _like what I see… _and_ feel."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Marley jumps a little, whirling around to face her mom. She almost forgot she was there. "Sorry." She laughs sheepishly.

Millie only smiles at her, handing her the backpack. "Okay, so you better call me when you get to… wherever it is you're going, and _remember_ to have fun." Millie says seriously.

Marley nods, "I will."

Her mom smiles widely at her, gathering her into her arms and hugging her fiercely. "I'll miss you, pumpkin."

Marley smiles, hugging her mom back tightly. "I'll miss you too, mom."

"Call me if you need anything?"

"Always." Marley replies as they both pull away. Ryder is already heading back down the snow covered driveway, with something in his hands.

Millie turns to smile at him, "Take care of my daughter, Ryder."

"I will, Mrs. Ro—Uhhh, Millie." Ryder smiles sheepishly.

"Okay. I'll be on my way then." Millie moves towards her car, but Ryder steps forward, stopping her. He hands her a small blue gift bag, offering a wide smile.

Millie looks questioningly at him, and Ryder only shrugs, "It's Christmastime, so I got you a little present." Ryder shrugs like it's no big deal, though to both Marley and her mom, it was a _really_ big deal. Jake never brought Millie anything for Christmas when Marley was dating him, but this boy, who isn't even dating Marley, had gone out and brought something for Millie. It was a very sweet gesture.

"Ryder, you didn't have to—," Millie begins,

"I wanted to." Ryder says quickly, smiling politely at Millie. "It's not much, but I thought you'd like it."

Millie was almost in tears as she slowly opened the bag, pulling out a glass rose Christmas ornament, with a picture of her and Marley from last Christmas, floating inside. "I borrowed the picture from Marley's Facebook page, had it printed and custom made at an Arts and Crafts store downtown." Ryder explains.

And so the tears start to fall for Millie Rose. "Oh, it's beautiful, Ryder!… Thank you_ so_ much." Millie carefully puts the ornament back into the bag, and pulls Ryder into a hug. "Thank you." She says again, through thick tears.

Ryder smiles, hugging her back just as tightly, "You're welcome… Merry Christmas, Millie."

Marley couldn't help it. She too, was in tears at the sweet and delicate moment. Ryder truly is the most amazing person she'd ever met. Not only did he invite her to spend Christmas with him and her family, but he also thought to buy something for her mom.

So as Marley and Ryder wave goodbye to her mom as she drives away, Marley turns to Ryder, and pulls him into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispers against his shoulder.

Ryder doesn't hesitate to hug her back. "For what?"

She pulls away, smiling happily at him. "For that present you gave my mom…" they pull away and she looks questioningly at him. "That's why you asked to borrow a picture from my Facebook page?"

Ryder shrugs, smiling a bit shyly. "Yeah… And your mom is _awesome_, and awesome people deserve the _best_ for Christmas."

Marley giggles softly, reaching up to smooth down his hair. "_You're_ pretty awesome too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Ryder smirks, making Marley laugh at his sudden cocky tone.

"And I was just beginning to enjoy your awesomeness."

Ryder laughs, pulling her backpack away from her and swinging it over his shoulder, completely ignoring her protests of letting her carry it. "Come on. Let's go introduce you to my family."

That statement manages to bring backs Marley's nerves. She's never met his family before, and now that she's about to, she's more nervous and self-conscious than she's ever been.

-MR-

* * *

…

As it turns out, Ryder's family is pretty amazing. His dad, Henry, who Marley feared would hate her immediately, was extremely funny and kind, shaking her hand and telling her that she looked way prettier than Ryder had described.

Ryder's mom, Jane, was kind-faced and pretty inviting, considering all the baked goods she had laid out specifically for Marley. Jane had smiled widely at the young brunette, getting up out of her seat on the couch, beside her husband and pulling Marley into a warm hug. "I've heard so much about you!... considering Ryder's been talking about you non-stop." she had exclaimed, and Marley blushed crimson as she hugged the elder woman back, hearing Ryder groan. "Mom." His warning tone evident as he widened his eyes at his mom in horror at having his mother tell Marley that he talks about her all the time. Marley smiled politely at Ryder's mom, "Thank you_ so_ much for letting me join you for Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Lynn." Marley told them sincerely.

"We're_ happy_ to have you." Jane grinned, gesturing for the younger girl to take a seat on the sofa with Ryder.

Ryder's two younger brothers, Raymond-8, and Royce-11, are probably the goofiest little boys Marley has ever seen; their first unison-asked question being, 'Are you Ryder's girlfriend?' Marley had looked warily at Ryder, who rolled his eyes at the two brown-haired boys and told them it was none of their business', to which both boys made a face that reminded her instantly of Ryder's goofy-_whatever_-face. They _definitely_ take after their older brother.

-RM-

* * *

…

-(IN RYDER'S CAR)

...

By nine P.M, the Lynn family and Marley were all packed up and ready to leave. They were going to be driving to their destination, and Marley is grateful that she was going to be riding alone with Ryder in his own car, following closely behind his dad's silver Escalade.

"So…" Ryder says expectantly. "How have you been?" he asks jokingly.

Marley chuckles, turning her head to look at him as he keeps his eyes on the road. "I've been great… you?"

"Oh, yeah… I've been awesome. Ever since this beautiful girl agreed to join me for Christmas vacation, I've been pretty darn happy."

Marley smiles widely, reaching over the console to pat his arm. "Thanks again for inviting me."

He shrugs, "I think_ I'm_ the one who should be thanking _you_."

"And why is that?"

Ryder shrugs again, "Because now I have someone who I can talk to… the place where we're going is… well, it's kind of like a family tradition thing, and every Christmas we drive out there, and we stay at this awesome lodge, and we do like, _really_ fun stuff together, but… it's really nice to have a little change this year… especially when that change is _you_."

Marley ducks her head, trying to hide her blush as Ryder glances at her. "It's really nice of your parents to allow me to join you guys… it's a nice change for me_ too_." She wants to tell him that she's glad that he chose to invite her out of all the friends he had, but she still wasn't sure whether he invited her because he really _wanted_ to, or because she had told him that she didn't want to go to Texas for Christmas this year, and maybe he just invited her out of pity. Not that there was anything wrong with Texas, because she hears it's pretty amazing down there, but she didn't feel like going because that meant meeting her cousins, and getting fitted for her bridesmaid dress, and a whole lot of planning and things would get in the way of her _actually_ being able to _enjoy _the place and even, Christmas itself.

The two continue to talk about everything and anything, only pausing to belt out the lyrics to whatever song was playing over the radio, and Marley found herself _really… _happy and content. She bites her lip as she starts thinking about Christmas last year, when she had gotten a call from Jake to go out for dinner. She had agreed, and met up with him at Breadsticks, where he ordered takeout food and invited her back to his house. His mom wasn't home, and after they ate their dinner, Jake had yet again, tried to get her to sleep with him. Of course, she told him no, and though Jake relented, she could easily tell that he was annoyed with her, because shortly after, he told her that he was going to walk her home, silently implying that their date was over. All in all, it was a pretty disappointing Christmas for Marley, save for everything that Coach Sylvester did for her and her mom.

"Hey."

Marley pulls away from the memory, looking up at Ryder. "Sorry." She mutters apologetically for practically zoning out and into complete silence.

"You okay?" she can hear the concern in Ryder's voice as he glances over at her a couple of times. "You're not feeling homesick already, are you?"

Marley shook her head, sending him a reassuring smile. "No. Of course not. I'm just… sorry. I was just thinking of Christmas last year."

"Oh." Ryder nods as he stares back at the road. "Was it good?"

"Some." Marley shrugs, and she shakes her head, clearing out all thoughts of the past and of Jake Puckerman. _Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Marley? You've got this super amazing guy beside you, inviting you to join him and his family for Christmas, and you're thinking about how much last years Christmas sucked? _If she's honest with herself, she thinks she might've been trying to compare the disappointment of last year's Christmastime with Jake, to this year with Ryder, and to be quite honest, she's really enjoying Ryder's company… she always has. She's already smiling, feeling excited about his surprise, and it's not even Christmas yet! She turns to look curiously at Ryder, and he turns to glance at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryder asks warily.

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"It's a surprise."

"Can I at least know how far we are from the destination?"

Ryder thinks for a moment, turning his eyes to the dashboard at his GPS system. "Not that far… just a couple of miles."

Marley looks at the time in his car. It was past ten. "How many more miles_ is_ 'a couple of miles'?"

Ryder chuckles, looking at her. "You're really not gonna drop this, are you?"

She pretends to think about it, but she soon shakes her head, grinning expectantly at him. "Nope."

He sighs heavily, but smiles as he glances back and forth between her and the road. "How about I give you a hint then?"

"That could help, yeah." Marley nods.

"Okay," Ryder thinks for a long moment, probably just trying to draw out the time for as long as he can. Finally, after nearly three whole minutes, he finally tells her, "Lights."

Marley blinks incredulously at Ryder, not believing that after nearly three whole minutes, the only hint she gets from him was, lights. "Lights? That's all I get?"

Ryder laughs, "Okay, Christmas lights."

This almost makes Marley want to bang her head on his cars dashboard. "That could mean anything!" she exclaims disbelievingly. "It's Christmastime, and there are Christmas lights _everywhere_!"

"Well," Ryder begins, "That's really all I can describe it as… And like I always say, 'What good is a surprise when you already think you know it?'"

Marley runs her tongue over her teeth, exhaling heavily through her nose. She wants to tell him that he's _never_ said that before, and that the actual quote is 'What good is a surprise when you already know what it is?', but decides against it. Instead, she tries to focus on figuring out where they're going. "Okay… Christmas lights… that's very specific, by the way." She mutters sarcastically, emitting another laugh from Ryder.

"Fine… think, billions and billions of Christmas lights."

"We just _passed_ billions and billions of Christmas lights, and…" Marley trails off, turning to narrow her eyes at Ryder. "Are we just going to be driving around until Christmas day?"

This makes Ryder laugh even harder than before. "First of all, that would take a _lot _of gas, and gas money. Second, my family isn't _that_ crazy… and last—," Ryder turns his head, smiling widely at her. "We're here."

Marley's back snaps to attention as she sits up quickly, looking outside her window. A small, yet audible gasp leaves her lips as her eyes widen in amazement. "It's beautiful." She whispers softly as she turns her head from side to side, trying to take the whole scenery in.

Ryder gently pressed down on the car brake, slowing down and letting his dad's car ahead a couple of yards as he turned his head and stared at Marley's face. Her eyes were wide, shining with wonder, and something else he couldn't quite figure out. _She's so beautiful._ "Yeah. Beautiful." He nods, but he's not even talking about the lights.

Marley turns her head back to Ryder, and she can't help the way her heart swells at the way he's smiling at her. "You weren't kidding about the_ billions_ of lights." She laughs _lightly_- (pun totally intended). It is _really_ the most amazing and beautiful thing she's ever seen around this time of year.

"Welcome to _Woodland Lights_, Marley." Ryder smiles, he knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it as he reaches over the console and takes her hand in his. "This is why I'm always excited for Christmas… There are plenty of other places like this out there, but… this is kind of my favorite."

Marley nods, as she stares back out onto the sides of the road. There were bright, blinking, colorful lights, _everywhere. _And she's _not _exaggerating the e_verywhere _part. Lights, covered almost every inch of the place, and though it was close to midnight, and pretty dark everywhere else, it looked like early morning here because the whole place was so bright and alive with all the beautiful Christmas lights.

-RM-

* * *

...

-(AT THE COTTAGE)

...

Marley squints at the billboard by the road as Ryder pulls up in front of a large wooden cottage that looked like those cute ones you see in the old Christmas movies, except this one was covered from roof to ground in colorful, twinkling Christmas lights- and it looked fairly new and expensive. Henry Lynn's Escalade was already parked out front, and Ryder parks right behind it, before getting out, quickly running around his car, to open her door for her. "This is where we'll be staying." He tells her.

Marley smiles widely at him, muttering a thank you as she hops out. She looks around the place, and she can see a little road leading towards a huge, metallic gate on the far end of the street. "So the road doesn't just end over here?" Marley asks curiously.

Ryder laughs, shaking his head. "The road hasn't even started yet, Marls." He points towards the gate she just saw, "That, is where the road begins. This is just the Main entrance." He explains, gesturing up the road where they just came from.

"Oh." Is all Marley can manage. The place is already breathtaking, and she hasn't even seen the real thing yet.

"And like I always say," Ryder says as he pops the trunk of his black Camaro. "'The night is still little'."

Marley laughs at that, shaking her head as she turns to read the large billboard on the side of the driveway. "I believe the right quote is, 'The night is still young', and when did you ever say that?" she asks over her shoulder.

Ryder only gives her a puzzled expression and a shrug, before turning back to unload their stuff.

* * *

_**WELCOME TO WOODLAND LIGHTS-**_

_**Of Countryside Park- Miamisburg-Centerville Rd., Dayton, Ohio 45458 **_

_**-Phone:937-433-0131**_

_**Open December 6th-30th**_

_**Time: 6pm-9pm**_

_**Tickets are available at Main Gate ahead**_

* * *

Marley turns to Ryder as he starts pulling their suitcases out of the trunk, "Hey Ryder," Marley calls to him, her eyes not leaving the billboard just yet.

"Yeah?" Ryder turns to look at her curiously.

Marley finally turns, looking back at him. "The billboard say's it opens at 6, and closes at 9, and… well, it's midnight."

Ryder nods to her, a small smile forming on his face. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you, w—,"

"Ryder!" Royce calls from the cottage door, cutting Ryder off mid-sentence.

Ryder looks over at the younger brown haired boy. "What?"

"Nana's waiting for you, so hurry up and bring your girlfriend inside to meet Nana!" Royce calls teasingly, before heading back inside the cottage.

Ryder rolls his eyes, turning to look at Marley. "Don't mind him."

Marley grins, nodding at Ryder, but quirking a questioning eyebrow at him, "Nana?"

"It's my grandma… come on," he says, hauling her suitcase behind him with one hand as he reaches out his free hand out to Marley, who takes it, though she's not exactly looking forward to meeting his grandmother. Grandmothers, are generally scary and mean, and they're always disapproving of things and people. She's not sure Ryder's grandmother was going to approve much of her.

"Your grandma's meeting you guys here?" Marley asks curiously as they step up at the front door.

Ryder looks at her, his forehead creasing together, "Not really… she's—well, she's…" he trails off as he reaches for the door knob. "I'll just explain inside, okay?"

-MR-

* * *

…

-(BEHIND THE COTTAGE)

...

"You _own _Woodland Lights?" Marley asks incredulously, her shock, showing in her wide eyes.

_After meeting Ryder's grandmother Belle, (She was _not _mean or disapproving at all) who looked like an older version of Ryder's mom, the elder woman had practically forced everyone to eat dinner again with her. Marley tried her best to eat more, so as not to offend Ryder's kind, yet insistent grandmother. She had also tried not to groan out loud when Belle came back from the kitchen, pulling in a food cart, with Baked Alaska sitting beautifully in the middle. Even Marley couldn't say no to a dessert that you light on fire. It was like eating art! So after dessert, Ryder's mom and grandmother opted to do the dishes, and Ryder was told to take out the trash, which Marley offered to help him with. _So now they were standing outside, in the snow, where Ryder had just finished explaining that his grandmother lives there, in the cottage, running the place.

"No… My _family_ owns it." Ryder answers, smiling sheepishly at her.

"You— I'm—why did—," Marley was at a loss for words.

"Does it matter that my family owns this place?" Ryder asks worriedly as he closes the distance between them.

Marley sighs heavily, looking at him curiously. "Ryder, this is your family's _place_… why'd you invite _me_ of all people to be here with you?" she wants—_needs_ to know his reason. This wasn't something you share with someone who was _just_ a friend. You don't_ introduce_ your friend from school, to your parents, your brothers, and definitely not to your grandmother. _And who was she_ _to intrude on their traditional annual family get- together? _

"Because." Ryder shrugs, stepping forward and taking both her hands in his. "Do I really need a reason to invite the only person who makes me feel like the happiest guy in the world, to be here with me?" when Marley doesn't answer, he continues. "Marley, I wanted you to be here with me and my family... And I don't really have a reason for that, because when you care about someone, you don't _need_ a reason to want to be with them." _You don't need a reason to want to be with someone you love, _he wanted to say, but decided against it. He doesn't want to pressure her.

Marley lets out a small sigh, nodding to herself. "Okay. I'm sorry I'm being difficult. It's just a lot to take in in one day."

Ryder smiles softly at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to spoil the surprise for you."

"Well then, I forgive you." Marley replies, smiling back.

"Great!" he exclaims. "Then how about I just…" he pauses as he gently pulls his hands from hers, stooping down and scooping up a fistful of snow.

"What are you…" Marley trails off as her eyes widen at Ryder. She takes a slow, cautious step away from him, but Ryder only grins widely at her, wriggling his eyebrows as he steps closer. "Ryder Lynn, don't you _dare_!" she says, but she's completely taken by surprise as he pulls her into his chest, and dumps the snow in his hand inside the back of her coat. Marley squeals loudly as the cold snow slides down her back, making her shiver. "Oh, you are _so_ dead, Ryder!" she tells him as she leans down and scoops up a handful of snow in her glove-clad hands.

Ryder laughs, but backs away quickly with his hands raised in surrender. "You'll have to catch me first." With that, he turns quickly and sprints down the street. Marley runs after him, balling up the snow in her hand and raising her arm, ready to throw it at him. However, before she could launch the snowball at him, Ryder slips on a bit of ice, and lands on his back with a thud.

"Oh my God!" Marley squeaks, dropping the snowball at once and halting beside him before dropping to her knees. "Are you okay?"

Ryder half-groans and half-laughs, making him sound like he's either shivering or dying, and scaring Marley half to death.

"Oh my God, your parents let me join you guys and now I've almost killed their son!" she panics, lifting Ryder's head and placing it on her lap. "Ryder—,"

"Marley, I'm fine." Ryder tells her through a pained laugh, though he doesn't make a move to sit up. Marley heaves a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure? You might've shattered your tailbone, or your skull, or your—,"

"Marley, relax." Ryder says, bringing one of his hands up and closing it over Marley's mouth to keep her from talking. "I slipped on ice, and I'm sure I'll live."

Marley nods and Ryder removes his hand from her face. "Well… it serves you right for shoving ice down the back of my coat." She jokes, making Ryder laugh again. She just kneels there, with his head on her lap, and her fingers slowly running through his hair as she stares at his face, getting lost in the chocolate brown pools that are his eyes. "I'm glad you invited me." She tells him honestly.

"Me too." Ryder replies, but it's almost a whisper. "I'm glad you agreed to come… and like I always say," he begins, and Marley rolls her eyes at him though she's already smiling, ready to hear whatever weird, unrelated quote he was going to say incorrectly yet again. "'If you care about someone, set everything free, except_ her'_."

Marley chuckles, because like she thought, he said another quote wrong again. "Actually, it's 'If you care about someone, set them free'."

Ryder blinks at her, his eyes taking on a serious look. "I think I like _my_ quote better." He smiles in a way that tells her that he really means it, and Marley can't help but smile back at him.

"I think I like _yours_ better too." She admits. She thinks he might be talking about her. About setting everything free except for her. He wants to _keep_ her.

And if she's honest, she _wants_ what he wants too. She wants to be free of everything, but_ him_.

-RM-

* * *

…

Author's Note: So the next part of chapter two, and the final chapter of the story, will be up in just a couple of hours, so don't worry. It won't even be a whole day. I want this to be done by Christmas Day. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please, REVIEW and let me know what you think!

-Sux2budude


	3. Chapter 2- Part 2

Title: Like I Always Say

Pairing: Ryder/Marley

A/N: Okay, so finally, this is the end of the story. I really hope you all like it. I spent a lot of hours trying to figure out the best way to write this, and though it's not my best writing, I'm glad it's finally completed in time for Christmas Day. Anyway, leave a review, and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for Reading, and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, or are going to review. I love you all, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

-Sux2budude

* * *

Final Part of Chapter Two:

* * *

…

-(WITH RYDER'S FAMILY)

…

The days go by in a big, light-show of a blur for Marley Rose. She doesn't think she's ever been so happy. Of course, she's _always_ happy when she's with her mom or her friends, or when she's singing, but… with Ryder, it's a different kind of happiness. It was a euphoric kind of happiness. When she's with him, he takes up each and every part of her brain. All her worries, her problems, and her insecurities fade away completely when she's with him.

On the day after they arrived in _Woodland Lights_, Ryder's mother and grandmother had woken her up early, asking if she'd like to prepare breakfast with them, while they wait for Henry, Ryder, Royce, and Raymond to get back from their trip down to see how everything was set up for the big night tonight. Marley was pleased to be able to help the two women, making chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes and waffles, bacon, eggs, salads, breadsticks, tomato soup, and hot chocolate. They were done just in time for the guys to arrive, and Marley smiled widely at Ryder as he ducked into the cottage kitchen. His face practically lit up upon seeing her, and he crossed the room, leaning on the counter. "Good morning, Miss Rose." He greeted cheerily with a fake southern accent.

Marley giggled, feeling like she were in one of those old Christmas movies where she's a housewife, being greeted by her husband. "Why good morning to you too, Mister Lynn."

Ryder chuckled, leaning over to dip his finger into the pot of tomato soup that she was currently stirring, but getting his hand slapped away. He pulled back, laughing at the way Marley was looking at him in mock-disapproval. "Wash your hands first, and breakfast will be ready in a few more minutes."

Ryder let out a dramatic sigh, but his smile stayed intact. "Yes, ma'am." He was tempted to lean over and kiss her cheek, but didn't want to get hit over the head with the metal spoon in her hand.

After breakfast, Ryder, Marley, Royce, and Raymond had gone outside to build a snowman. Marley absolutely loved the fact that Ryder didn't feel like he was too old to be doing this kind of stuff, remembering how Jake had told her that they were too old to play in the snow. She voiced her concern to Ryder, who had simply raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Marley, you can never be too old to build a snowman… and Jake is an idiot." This made her giggle as she helped him roll up the first part of their snowman.

After playing outside for an hour or so, they were called to head back inside and get ready to finally head down to the Main Gate of Woodland Lights, where Marley would _finally get to _see the rest of the place.

And_ Woodland Lights,_ was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. The main entrance outside of the gate was nothing compared to what laid inside. Every inch of the place was crawling with little children, pulling their parents, friends, or siblings with them, trying to get pictures, or trying to get to a certain place quickly. The entire place was covered in Christmas lights, people wearing costumes of different whimsical creatures, real live reindeer, eating hay, were displayed behind a fence. There were little rides and game booths scattered around the area, food booths, a hot chocolate booth, and even a kissing booth with a cute little elf behind it. The whole place looked like a Christmas amusement park.

Ryder spent most of the time, watching Marley's face as she took everything in. "What do you think?" he asked her, and Marley looked back at him, shaking her head.

"I think I get why this is your favorite place… It's marvelous."

"Yeah. It is." He said. Their moment was interrupted by Royce and Raymond, squealing excitedly as they bounded towards one of the whimsical Christmas characters standing by one of the fences, waving at the passing kids.

"It's Johnny!" the two brothers raced down the road, and practically launched on top of whoever was under the costume of a giant squirrel with an equally giant acorn on its head.

Ryder laughs, grabbing Marley's hand. "Walk with me."

They walked hand in hand, passing plenty of other amazing whimsical characters, rides, booths, and people. Marley enjoyed the way Ryder's hand felt, holding hers. Though it was cold outside, his hand emitted a comforting warmness that quickly seeped through her entire body.

The whole place went quiet as a loud booming rumble of what sounded like a monster truck engine, echoed through the place, followed by a very familiar cry of, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Marley turned her head in the direction of the sound, and saw a large, fire engine, pulling in through the snow, with a man in a red suit sitting on top of it. Squeals of delight, screams of joy, and murmurs echoed throughout the place as each and every one in _Woodland Lights_ watched Santa Claus pulling up in his sleigh, and slowing to a halt at a historic log cabin. Marley turned to look at Ryder, her eyebrows raised at the way he seemed enthralled by the sight.

He noticed her look and he smiled sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders. "He's the main character!"

She loves this side of Ryder. The side where he almost looked like he was the happiest boy in the world. The side where he doesn't even try to hide his love for Christmas. Of course, what kid doesn't love Christmas? But… Ryder doesn't hide it like most kids do.

The little kids immediately started forming a line in front of the cabin, ready to go up to Santa and tell them what they wished for Christmas this year. Marley smiled fondly, remembering her own childhood, when she had been the excited six year old who dragged her mom to the local mall so she could ask Santa for a puppy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryder, who leaned in to her and asked, "Do you wanna go sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?"

Marley laughed, nudging him playfully with her elbow. "I'd rather not be the only girl over twelve years old, standing in line to sit on Santa's lap."

Ryder stared intensely at her for a moment, before he finally said, "Let's just do it."

Marley raised an eyebrow at Ryder, not really sure if he was joking or not.

At her suspicious look, Ryder grinned and held out his hand to her. "How about we both go and tell Santa what we want?" he shrugged his shoulders a little and added, "We might not get it, but... it always feels good to know that someone out there actually knows specifically what I wanted."

She contemplated it for a moment, and decided that there was no harm in doing this, so she agreed. They stood in line for a good twenty minutes, until finally, they found themselves at the front, staring up at a guy, wearing a fake white beard, and a red suit. "You go first." Marley said, nudging Ryder forward. He shrugged and walked up the four steps to get to Santa. He, of course, knew the guy playing Santa, and he grinned as he walked up to Santa and sat on his lap. He could hear Marley giggling, and he turns to find her, holding her cellphone, and snapping pictures of him. He flashed a quick smile at her, before turning to Santa and whispering in Santa's ear.

Santa nodded several times, leaning forward and whispering back to Ryder.

When Ryder got up, he gestured for Marley to take her turn. She put her cellphone away and nervously made her way up to Santa. She knows he's not real, and she knows that there was very little chance of her ever getting what she wants for Christmas, but as her childhood memories flashed into her mind's eye, she decided that she was going to tell him exactly what she had told the local mall Santa when she was six. She sat on Santa's lap, nervously fidgeting with her hands, glancing down at Ryder who already had his iPhone out and was taking her picture with Santa, so she mustered up a smile, before turning to Santa, and finally telling him, that she always wanted a puppy.

They got back to the cottage around 9p.m. before the place closed for the night, and the two joined Ryder's family in singing Christmas songs as they decorated their Christmas tree. When they were done, the three adults moved into the kitchen to prepare more desserts, while Ryder, Marley, Royce, and Raymond stayed behind in the living room and watched the dancing lights on the Christmas tree.

Marley felt a tinge of sadness, thinking of her mom down in Texas, probably busy helping with her sister's wedding. Marley has never spent Christmas away from her mom, and though this Christmas was turning into something she'd never dared to dream of, she still felt a bit sad that her mom wasn't there to enjoy all of this _with_ her. However, she should've expected that Ryder would do something to cheer her up, because he suddenly pulled her up out of her seat on the leather couch, and started swaying his hips.

"What are you doing?" Marley asks as she tries to bite back her laugh at his dramatically exaggerated movements.

"Dancing with you." Ryder replies, grinning widely, and Marley realizes that she and Ryder had never slow-danced before. As if on cue, an old, slow Christmas song starts playing in the background, and Marley turns her head towards the music, seeing Royce holding a remote and pointing it to the old stereo in the corner of the room.

Marley chuckles lightly as she lets Ryder pull her arms to rest around his neck, while his own drift down to encircle her hips. "I see you've got a wingman." She nods towards Royce who grins widely at the both of them.

"They know about you."

"What do you mean?" Marley asks curiously.

Ryder shrugs, "Like my mom said, I talk about you every day."

"Oh." It's all she can say.

"Marley, I know I said I wouldn't pressure you into doing anything you don't want, but… I invited you here so I can prove to you that I can do this. I can be the guy who spends his every waking moment, doing everything in his power to make you smile, and to make you happy. I can be the guy to help you forget all your problems, even if it's just for a second. I can be the guy who will go out of his way, just to make everything perfect for you. I can be the guy who fears hurting you more than he fears death… I can be the..."

Marley stares at him, watching him continue to talk, but not hearing anything, because she's suddenly entranced by his lips. She knows that all she has to do, was lean up on her toes, and press her own lips to his. With that in mind, she falls back to earth.

"… and because I love you." Ryder was almost panting after his ramblings, and Marley could only smile at him because he said it. He finally said the words that would determine _so_ much. He said the three words, and whether he knew it or not, he had made her decision for her.

Marley slowly leans up, standing on the tips of her toes, keeping her eyes on his. She was so close now, and she can feel his warm breath on her lips. And just as her eyes slide close, a loud crash interrupts them, both jumping away from each other and turning towards the sound.

"Sorry." Jane says apologetically as she stoops down to pick up the platter of cookies that she had dropped. "Don't mind me. I'll just—," she waves a hand at them as she starts walking backwards. "Please, continue." Without another word, Jane turns and practically sprints out of the room. But the moment was gone as the embarrassment of getting caught by Ryder's mom, set in.

There were no repeats of that moment for the next few days. It's only five more days until Christmas, and Ryder made it his mission to plan out the perfect five nights for Marley.

* * *

Night number one, they spent the entire night with his family, for _Family Fun Night & Light. _It was tradition, so he couldn't get any alone time with Marley, but he made sure that she would enjoy all the games that Woodland Lights had to offer them in the game room, and gym inside Rec West Building.

* * *

Night number two, Ryder was finally able to get away from his family with Marley, and he took her to the Woodland Lights Hall Theatre, to see the production of '_Jingle Aargh The Way'_. They had a great time, and Marley couldn't stop laughing as Ryder made hilarious impressions of each of the main characters in the production.

* * *

Night number three, Ryder left the cottage a bit earlier before the place opens at 6, and came back just in time for the place to open. He revealed to Marley where he had been, and finally presented her with her first gift. "It's not Christmas yet, but I thought it'd be convenient for tonight."

He pulled her outside, to where Marley saw a large box sitting on the front step of the cottage. She jumped a little when the box _moved_. "What is it?" she asked cautiously, hesitating to pull it open.

"Open it." Ryder replied.

Marley gave him a wary glance, but slowly uncovered the box. What she saw inside, made her heart melt. "Oh my God—How did you know?" she looks up at him with wide eyes, shining with tears because aside from Santa, she'd never told anyone what she had wanted ever since she was a child; not even her mom, because she didn't want to be a burden.

Ryder grins widely at her. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Marley asked incredulously. "Ryder, I love it!" she practically launched herself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could, but as quickly as she did, she pulled away, looking suspiciously at him. "But how did you know?"

Ryder shrugs lightly, giving her a guilty look. "Promise you won't get mad?"

Marley blinks confusedly at him, but nods. "I don't think that's possible at this moment." She says as she stares back down at the cute little slumbering puppy.

"Okay." Ryder begins slowly. "Remember that night when we both told Santa what we wanted?"

Marley nodded, beginning to realize where Ryder's story was headed. "Yeah."

"Well, I kind of- sort of went looking for him today, and I asked him to tell me what you wished for, for Christmas."

"And he told you?"

Ryder laughs nervously. "I guess it helps that I kind of- sort of knew him, and he's kind of- sort of the guy in the squirrel uniform on that first night. The one Royce and Raymond were excited to see."

"Are you related to him?"

Ryder shrugged, "Johnny Pappa's sound familiar?"

For a moment, Marley was confused, but as realization hit her, her eyes widened at Ryder. "Johnny Pappas?! _The _Johnny Pappas? Your second cousin Johnny Papas? The very same Johnny Pappa's you told me about during our production of Grease?"

Ryder grinned, nodding. "Are you mad?" he asked cautiously, trying to gauge her reaction.

Surprisingly, Marley started laughing hysterically, and it wasn't those small giggles, or the tiny laughs. It was laugh-out-loud-almost-dying kind of laugh, and it made Ryder's worries disappear as he joined her in the moment. "You let me sit on your second cousin's lap?" she asked through her laughs.

"I wanted to know what you wanted for Christmas! And to be honest, I actually browsed your Facebook page for clues as to what you would want, but I couldn't find any, so I tried again with the Santa thing... and like I always say, 'If at first you don't find answers, find them somewhere else'."

Marley laughed, not having the heart to tell him that he said the quote wrong as she glanced down at the adorable puppy, stirring in the box. It wasn't just _any _puppy. It was a pure-bred Shiba Inu puppy, and it was _hers. _"Thank you." She tells him sincerely_. _"Sohow is this convenient for tonight?" she asked him excitedly as she scooped up the cute little canine into her arms.

"It's Bow Wow Walk Night." And that was that. Bow Wow Walk Night is when the people who have dogs, would be able to stroll around in the Woodland Lights park with their dogs on a leash, and they could enjoy the scenery. It was almost like another repeat of Marley's first night seeing all of Woodland Lights, but this time, she had a little friend to join them on their walk. "I'm gonna name him Jingles."

Ryder laughs at that. "Seems pretty fitting for the time of year."

That night, Marley kissed Ryder on the cheek, thanking him again for getting her the most adorable puppy in the world. And Ryder was riding that high by the next night.

Night number four, Ryder opted to make this night extra special since it was Christmas Eve, and Woodland Lights would be closed for the night. He had a nice long talk with his grandma, before she let out a huff and asked him, "What do you need, Ryder?"

-RM-

* * *

…

-(IN CHRISTMAS MORNING)

…

Ryder pulled Marley out of the cottage around 10 o'clock at night, "You're not peeking, are you?"

Marley giggled lightly at that. "I'm blindfolded, so no. I'm not." She assures him.

"Good." Ryder continues to lead her down onto the driveway, passing his dads Escalade, his own Camaro, before halting in front of his surprise for Marley. "Okay, I'm gonna take the blindfolds off, but keep your eyes closed, okay?"

Marley nodded, feeling a bit confused about this big surprise. She thought she already_ had_ the big surprise last night when he gave her Jingles.

"Okay… open your eyes." Ryder whispered softly into her ear.

Marley slowly let her eyes slide open, and she nearly went lightheaded at the sight before her. She gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming in delight. A _real_, large, horse drawn sleigh, complete with two white horses at the front, stood waiting in front of her.

"Like I always say in… those other times, 'your chariot is parked'." Ryder grinned as he stepped up in front of her and held his hand out for her to take. Marley laughs at his quote, but doesn't hesitate to take it.

"Isn't it 'your chariot awaits'?" She asks him, though she doesn't bother to ask when he ever said that. Ryder laughed as he helped her onto the sleigh, before joining her on the seat.

"Whatever you want, Marley."

Marley takes in the whole thing. The silver sleigh, the soft, comfortable red seat that they're sitting on, the reigns tied to the front of the sleigh, the beautiful white horses waiting patiently in the front of it, and she finds herself wondering how Ryder does all of this. "How did you—When did—How?" she stammered, amazed at everything he's doing.

Ryder smiles, "I had some help."

"You mean your grandmother?"

Ryder nods, and he smiles as he glances at the open door of the cottage, where he sees his grandmother, smiling widely as she gives him the thumbs up. "Yeah. She really likes you." He grins.

Marley grins too. "I really like her too. She's pretty amazing."

Ryder unties the reigns, and clicks his tongue, making the horses lurch forward into a slow trot. Marley couldn't believe this was real. She had dreamed of riding a sleigh like this, but she had never dared to think it would ever be real. Ryder leans back beside her as the horses continue to pull them down the road, towards the main gate of Woodland Lights. He reaches his arm back, and for a moment, Marley thought he was going to hug her, but instead, he grabs something from the back of their seat, and dropped it onto the small space between them. It's a thermos of hot chocolate, and she smiles gratefully at him as he reaches back and pulls up a soft, warm blanket, setting it gently on her lap. He just knew her too well. The snow was still falling, and the sleigh was still moving, and Marley knows that things can't possible get any better than this… Until it does.

The sleigh moves towards the main gate of Woodland Lights and Marley looks curiously at Ryder. "Isn't the place closed tonight?"

Ryder nods, "It is, but… since my family owns it, my Nana agreed to let us have the whole place to ourselves for tonight." He looks away in thought. "Well, us and the reindeers, horses, fireflies, and… some other people." He shrugs nonchalantly.

The gates open up, and Marley sees Ryder's dad wave at them from the entrance. "Your dad too?" Marley asked Ryder, who chuckles and nods.

"My family can be very… supportive when they want to be." He shrugs, and Marley relaxes back into her seat, sipping from her cup of hot chocolate while enjoying the ride and the view. It felt like something out of a fairytale.

The sleigh continues down the winding path, past the Rec West Building, and turning towards a part of Woodland Lights she hadn't seen before. She turns her eyes towards Ryder who sighs and smiles at her. "I may have hid a couple of things from you." He admits.

Marley raises a questioning eyebrow at him, urging him to continue.

"This is my last surprise for Christmas, but I promise it won't be anything too compelling… at least I don't think it is."

Marley turns her whole body to him, staring intensely at him. "Ryder, you don't have to give me anything else." She tells him. "You've already done so much for me, and I can't even thank you enough for all that you've done. I had a _really_ great time, and like you said, I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had." She cocks her head to the side, giving him a smile, "Everything is _so _perfect."

Ryder couldn't help the way he was almost grinning like an idiot. "Then it wouldn't hurt to show you one last thing… just humor me."

Marley giggles, nodding as she scoots a little closer to him. Ryder smiles down at her, pulling her closer to his side.

After a few more minutes, Marley rests her head on Ryder's shoulder, trying to savor the moment, and committing the feeling of euphoria into her memory. The feeling of his arm wrapped warmly and protectively around her like a sanctuary. A safe haven where she can be happy and be herself. She closes her eyes briefly, hoping that by the end of the night, she would finally be able to give him her gift. Now that she thinks of the gift she picked out for him, it seemed a bit pathetic compared to everything he had given her for the past two weeks. These two weeks have truly been the most amazing two weeks of her life, and it's all thanks to this extremely handsome guy, sitting beside her on a sleigh drawn by horses, as they ascend towards his last surprise for her. She feels the sleigh pull to a halt, followed by Ryder's soft voice.

"We're here."

Marley opens her eyes, and they all but widen in surprise. She can see why Ryder hid this place from her until tonight. It was probably the most romantic thing she's ever seen. Lying just ahead of the sleigh, was a huge, round pond that stretches to the end of the path. Fireflies floated around and over the pond, blinking and shimmering like the Christmas lights hanging above the pond from a thin line. The twinkling reflection over the water created the perfect romantic atmosphere. It was breathtaking, and almost painfully so, knowing that she would probably never see this place again after tonight. "This," Marley begins as Ryder ties the reins to the head of the sleigh. "Is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"This is my favorite part of the place." Ryder admits, hopping off the sleigh and turning to help Marley down. He pulls her to a bench, already covered in a soft, fuzzy material. They both take a seat, enjoying each other's company as they both stare out over the pond. Ryder leans in, whispering softly, "Don't freak out when some random guy starts singing to you, okay?"

Marley looks confusedly at him, not sure if he's joking. "What?"

Suddenly, Ryder gets up off the bench and walks back to the sleigh. Marley watches him curiously as he starts rummaging in the back. Not long after, she sees him emerge with a guitar in hand, and she giggles lightly, understanding the meaning of his words.

"Now, for the second part of my surprise," Ryder grins, walking slowly to Marley while strumming out the intro to Michael Buble`'s _Cold December Night_ , he sways a little as he turns to face Marley, standing a couple of feet away from her with a wide grin mirroring hers.

Marley rocks from side to side to the rhythm of his guitar, and she's not able to believe that Ryder was really about to sing/serenade her. Of course, she's sang with him before, and she's had her fair share of imagining of what it would be like to be serenaded by him, but now that she's actually sitting there, waiting for the opening of his song, she feels like her heart would burst right out of her chest and take a nice long swim through the pond.

Ryder smiles, winking at her. "This is for you."

_Stockings are hung with care, as children sleep with one eye open  
Well now there's more than toys at stake cause I'm older now, but not done hoping_

_The twinkling of the lights, as Santa carols fill the household  
Old Saint Nick has taken flight with a heart on board, so please be careful_

_Each year I ask for many different things, but now I know what my heart wants you to bring_

_So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas  
There's nothing else that I will need, this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, so kiss me on this cold December night_

_A cheer that smells of pine, a house that's filled with joy and laughter  
The mistletoe says stand in line, loneliness is what I capture  
Oh that this evening can be a holy night  
Let's cozy on up by the fireplace and dim those Christmas lights_

Ryder moves forward, dancing and swaying a little as he belts out the chorus, making Marley giggle at the adorable way he was dancing. He wasn't the greatest dancer in the world, but he always had the most unique way of moving his body. And it was oddly alluring.

_So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas  
There's nothing else that you will need, this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, _

_so kiss me on this cold December night_

_They call it the season of giving; I'm here, I'm yours for the taking  
They call it the season of giving; I'm here, I'm yours_

_Just fall in love with me, this Christmas  
There's nothing else that we will need, this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, cause I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I'll wear you like a Christmas sweater, walk you proudly to the mistletoe tonight_

_I want something that lasts forever, so kiss me on this cold December night_

_They call it the season of giving; I'm here, I'm yours for the taking  
They call it the season of giving; I'm here, I'm yours_

As Ryder strums out the last note of his song, Marley couldn't wait any more as she got up off the bench, smiling like a love-struck teenager. And maybe she was, but in that moment, she knew what she wanted more than she wanted her next breath.

Ryder could see Marley liked his little surprise, so he decided to just jump the gun and give her his final gift, and hopefully, finally have his Christmas wish come true. He reached into his pocket, anticipating the moment when Marley would take that final step that brings them close enough to him, and finally, he pulled out the small box he had in the pocket of his coat, and holding it up between them.

Marley let out a small gasp, looking up at Ryder with wide eyes, halting her original actions. He smiles nervously at her. "It's not what you think." He says, opening the box and revealing a small silver ring, with a simple, heart-shaped ruby being clasped together by what looks like two hands, and surmounted by a crown. It was beautiful, but she still doesn't get what this is if it's not what she had thought it was.

Ryder pulls the ring out of the box, snapping the black box closed and placing it in his pocket. He takes Marley's hand, and instead of slipping the ring on her finger, he places it in her hand. "It's a Claddagh ring. It's an Irish thing, and… well, my grandmother is part Irish or something, and she said her own mother gave her this. My grandmother gave it to me last night, and she explained the meaning of it and how it's used. The wearer can wear it on her right hand if she's not married, and if the heart points away from her wrist, she's single… if it's turned towards her wrist, then she already belongs to someone." He explains. "It usually comes with a little quote, but… I thought I'd go ahead and say it in my own way." Ryder smiles softly to Marley, watching her face closely. "Marley Rose, I've loved you from the moment I met you. I tried really hard to fight what I felt for you because you weren't mine, but… I was never strong enough." He plucks the ring out of Marley's hand and holds it up, letting the lights around them dance of the ring. "And maybe I don't want to be the strong guy who lets you go. Maybe I want to be strong in everything else, but that. Maybe I _don't_ want to let you go… but being here with you now, I can no longer fight what my heart feels for you." He looks away from the tears shining in Marley's eyes. He's never liked seeing tears in her eyes. He takes a deep breath and smiles at the ring. "So, I want to give you this… a promise ring." He holds up the Claddagh ring again, and stares at it for a moment. "Marley Rose, this is my heart, which I give to you, crowned with my love… and for as long as you accept and wear this ring, I will forever be yours and yours alone." Again, he places the ring in her hand, giving her the choice of putting it on her finger, or giving it back to him.

Marley couldn't believe it. He was promising her his heart. Promising to be hers, forever. To love her for the rest of her life. To be the man who she realizes now, she's totally, utterly, in love with. She sniffles, only realizing then that she was crying, probably looking like a fish out of water. She looks up into his eyes, shining with love and… nervousness. She looks down at the ring, and with the knowledge from the explanation from him on how the ring should be worn, she takes it between her left hands thumb and forefinger, and slipping it slowly onto her right hands ring-finger, with the heart-shaped ruby, facing her wrist. "I belong to _you_." She whispers softly, and she feels her hear swell with so much love at the way he smiles like he was the happiest man in the world in that moment.

Ryder couldn't hold back tears of joy. He doesn't think he's ever cried out of happiness before. He usually just laughs, or smiles. But this… finally being accepted. Finally hearing those three words from her. Finally getting his Christmas wish, was more than enough to spring tears of utter joy and happiness from his eyes. "Does that mean…?"

She nods, taking his hand in hers. "I want to be with you, Ryder." Marley took a deep breath as she smiled at him softly. It was her turn to take the next step. To finally pay him the debt she owed for the bet he made with her at the beginning of this wonderful dream. She leaned up on her toes as her fingers bunched up the front of his coat, pulling him down to her. In the midst of it, Marley could swear she sees her whole life flash before her eyes as her lips finally, _finally_ brushed against his in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss that made everything in the world fade away. Everything but him. He took up each part of her brain and her heart, inhaled her very soul from her body as his arms winded slowly around her back, pulling her closer to him. She's kissed him only twice before, not including the kiss to his cheek, but in this moment, she knew right then and there, that this… this is what it feels like to kiss the one you love. To love and be loved in return. When they pull back for air, Ryder rests his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed in total bliss. Marley could only stare at his face, her eyes suddenly heavy with the desire to kiss him again. But first thing was first.

She pulls away a little, reaching into the pocket of her coat and pulling out the small wrapped box containing her gift to Ryder. The one she bought with her mom at the mall in Lima.

Ryder blinks confusedly at the box, "What's that?"

"It's your gift." Marley says pushing it towards him. "From me and my mom."

Ryder lifts an eyebrow, "Marley, I told you that you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but… I thought of you when I saw this, and I wanted you to have it."

This peaked Ryder's interest. _What could possibly be in the box that made her think of him? _He takes it from her, whispering a thank you as he begins to tear through the red wrapper. He found himself holding a small brown box, and he shook it gently. No sound was heard, so he slowly opened the box, his eyes resting on a thick leather wrist band with… his eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion at the two words written across it.

_Carpe Diem_

Marley could see his confusion so she takes it out for him. "It means 'Seize the day'." She tells him. "I know it's kind of lame, but… it reminded me of how _you're_ like a living example of the phrase."

"It's _not_ lame." Ryder says quickly, and he holds out his wrist to her. Marley takes the hint and clasped the leather band around his wrist. "It's awesome." He whispers, and Marley smiles at the way he seems like he's never received something so special. He looks up at her with eyes full of love and joy, and he pulls her into his chest, hugging her fiercely. "Thank you." He whispers softly.

Marley smiles against his chest, her own arms tightly embracing his strong, hard physique. "I love you." She whispers softly, and Ryder could only hug her tightly, not wanting to break the moment. But Marley has other plans. She pulls away slightly, only to pull Ryder's head down to hers so she could kiss him. And dear God above, his lips were heaven.

He pulls away a minute later, gasping for air. And he tells her with everything in his heart, "I love you too, Marley Rose." He glanced down at the new band around his wrist, his eyes dragging over to his wristwatch.

_12:06 a.m._

"Merry Christmas."

Marley's eyes watered with tears. "Merry Christmas, Ryder Lynn… This is truly the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you."

Ryder shrugs with a hint of smugness, though his eyes held the same softness of love and affection towards her. "Me too. I'm glad you had a great time."

"Do you think we'll be able to come back here someday?" she asks softly, taking a look around the place, trying her best to memorize each and every light, the scent of fresh air, and Ryder's uniquely aromatic cologne, the feeling of his arms around her, his lips against her own, his eyes intensely boring into hers, and the euphoric feeling of fullness and happiness that she feels here with him.

"Of course." Ryder replies, kissing the top of her head. "And like I always say," he pauses, giving her a serious look as he pulls her right hand up and kisses the back of her hand as he smiles at the ring shimmering with the Christmas lights around them. "'Whatever you want, Marley'."

Marley squinted closely at him. "That actually made sense, is true, and fits perfectly."

Ryder laughs, "Why, because the quote is mine, I actually said it before, and I'm saying it at an appropriate time?"

"Pretty much." Marley laughs.

Ryder chuckles, kissing her softly on the lips before he starts tugging her arm. "We should get back. My family is probably waiting for us. They all want to give you your gifts, and I don't want to get the lecture of how we could've frozen to death out here before we even got the chance to open our presents."

"They got me gifts?" Marley asks incredulously. _The already gave her so much!_

Ryder nods, "So if you think _my _gifts to you were too much, wait till you see what _they're _gonna give you."

Marley tries not to groan, but she couldn't. Not while Ryder's arm goes to circle her waist protectively.

The young couple headed back to their sleigh, having spent the first few minutes of Christmas morning together in complete and utter happiness. Christmas Day has barely begun, but for the two of them, this was already the best day of their lives. Just like he said.

-The End!

* * *

_Author's Note: Finally, I'm done! I'm already starting to write another Ryley fic, and it's going to be a one-shot, so look out for that. It's called 'Drunken Objections.'. Anyway, Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought of this story. Thank you all to the people who took the time to review. I love and appreciate you all. Thank you also to the people who just read and follow, or read and favorite, or read, follow, favorite, and never review. But yeah. Thank you all!_

_-Sux2budude_


End file.
